eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Donnersteppen Questreihe
Dies sind solo-spielbare Quests in den Donnersteppen, für Charaktere der Stufen 20-30. Antonica Gate Jacques - at Antonica zone line # Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part I (20) #*While this quest and its sequels are active in your journal, two leg biters will attack you whenever you step onto Thundermist Road near the Antonica griffin tower or enter the Village of Thundermist. ## Blumble Blunder (20) - Blerton Blumble on the docks in TS ## (Optional) Suche nach Großmutter Blummel (20) - Grandpa Blumble in his instance used in quest above # Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part II (25) ## A Scrying Shame (25) - Tish Tickers on the top floor in Qeynos Tower 3 ## (Optional) The Gnoll Cave (26) - gives access to the solo instance, A Gnoll Cave ## (Optional) Stop the Elementals (27) - automatically offered upon entering the solo instance, A Gnoll Cave. # Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part III (27) ## Supplies for Brianna (27) - Brianna in one of the houses in Village of Thundermist ## (Optional) Hides for Brianna (29) # Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part IV (32) #* directs you to at the docks in the which leads into the Enchanted Lands Timeline Andere Quests in der Nähe von Antonica *Hunting For Trapper Borgus *The Wanderer's Three Meanings of Life Griffin Fields Wächter der Felder - am nordwestlichen Strand #In beliebiger Reihenfolge spielbar: #*Kuranam der sieben Fohlen (23) #*Trantieral Donnerhuf (23) #*Duranar der Schnelle (23) #*Der einäugige Häuptling (23) #*Darig Riesenbann (23) #Karath der Vergessene (25) - erhaltbar nach Beendigung aller Quest unter Punkt 1 gelistet. The Docks Elowys Laceleaf - outside very last building on the docks # (26) #Desperately Seeking Moths (15) #Desperately Seeking Ants (15) Reinkor McCollin # (22) #Sicherheit für Reisende (24) #The Woe of the Travelers (28) Other Dock Quests * (25) ''- vom Greifenbändiger'' *Eternal Rest for the Undead *Finishing the Job *The Mysterious Supplier * (30) - unendlich wiederholbare Quests Je nach gewählter Zone im Dialog erhält man folgende Quests: * (20) ''- zu erledigen in Der Donnersteppe'' * (20) ''- zu erledigen in den Verzauberten Landen'' * (20) ''- zu erledigen in Zek'' * (20) ''- zu erledigen in Immerfrost'' * (20) ''- zu erledigen in Ferrott'' * (20) ''- zu erledigen in den Treibsanden'' Far Seas Requisitions #Examine the table on the dock #*"Weite See"-Bestellformular #TS0388-SCO (28) #*"Weite See"-Bestellformular #TS0544-SCO (28) #*"Weite See"-Bestellformular #TS0790-SCO (28) #*"Weite See"-Bestellformular #TS1077-SCO (28) #*"Weite See"-Bestellformular #TS0703-SCO (28) #*"Weite See"-Bestellformular #TS0704-SCO (28) #Taskmaster Deldrin for the Special Contracts (after all of the above) #*"Weite See"-Bestellformular - Special Contract TS023 (#1) (30) #*"Weite See"-Bestellformular - Special Contract TS023 (#2) (30) #*"Weite See"-Bestellformular - Special Contract TS023 (#3) (30) #*"Weite See"-Bestellformular - Special Contract TS023 (#4) (30) Das Dorf Donnernebel # (26) ''- wiederholbarer Quest'' * (22) # (29) ''- wiederholbarer Quest'' * (22) * (19) *Old Man Cedric's Stool Brückenwarte * (20) - Questbelohnung ist der Zugang über die Brückenwarte bei Nacht *Bridge Keep Threats - repeatable *Hunting the Huntresses *Pretty Ponies, All in a Row Captain Eitoa - wandert durch Antonica in der Nähe des Qeynos Nordtores #The Keep of the Ardent Needle (15) #Gnoll Report (18) #A Captain's Communique (26) #Outland Brigade Reports (30) Near Coldwind Cove Chief Derrog #Test of the Chief (20) #The Eternal Warriors (23) #Message of the Brave (25) *Protecting Coldwind Beach *Spaltpfoten Questreihe Andere Quests Lore and Legend Quests *Lore and Legend: Centaur (22) *Lore and Legend: Giant (22) Dropped Quests - These quests are all initiated by examining an item that drops of mobs in this zone *Bad Dog *Big Trouble *Bring Out Your Dead *Deepening Barrier *Falling Rocks *Farmer's Hat *Griffon Feathers *Iridescent Brooch *In Quest of a Lucky Charm *Once Upon a Fallen Star *Rock Hound and Repair *Rock Shard Possibilities *The Treaty For Treasure *The Unfinished Pick *Thundering Bear Claws *Wild Horses Item Triggered Quests *An Undead Education *Silencing the Sirens *Slay the Revenant Soldiers *Stopping a Steelhoof Incursion *The Glyph's Message *The Hidden Riddle *The Last Dig See Also *Solo Questreihe